jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Quest: The Outlander
The Outlander is a quest given to the Player in the Imperial City. The Quest In the Golden Way, the Player will come across a servant insulting people. People will ignore his insults, and the servant will complain to his master that no-one is listening. The master then tells the servant to continue, and the Player can now approach him. The servant insults the Player with phrases such as: "Your breath smells that of an ox. "Your last meal is of suspect quality". The player will have increasingly angry responses to speak to the servant until the servant's master comes up and tells the player that the reason the servant was told to do this was to find someone who demands respect. In the scholar gardens there is a foreigner from across the glass sea named Sir Roderick who is first seen shooting an opponent to show how "dancing" is inferior to firearms. The Player can challenge the foreigner to a debate. The Debate First the player with face the outlander in a debate, which is actually a clever switch puzzle. Each Judge will "toggle" in favor or against the player depending upon the response picked. If the Judges are numbered from left to right: *Sympathetic: 1, 3, 5 *Mocking: 4, 5 *Dismissive: 3, 4 *Factual: 2, 3 *Raging: 1 For example, all Judges start with their hands down. Picking the "Sympathetic" option will "toggle" Judges 1, 3 and 5 to be in support of the player. A few possible solutions for unanimous approval: #Sympathetic #Dismissive #Factual or #Factual/Mocking #Mocking/Factual #Raging Or: #Sympathetic #Factual #Dismissive If the Player successfully gets all judges on his side at any time, then the Player will instantly win the debate and proceed to the fight. Alternatively, the Player can listen to all six questions posed by the outlander, after which the Player will win the debate if the majority of judges are on his side, or lose if they are not. If the Player wins, the outlander will accuse the judges of favoring the player and judging the contest unfairly. If the Player wins, the Outlander will challenge him to a test of combat. If the Outlander wins, the Player cannot complete the quest without fighting him, but optionally can abandon the quest and leave. The Fight This is fairly straight forward. However, it is advised that the Player use focus to dodge the outlanders attacks, as Mirabelle is an extremely powerful weapon and can kill the Player in two shots. One shot if the Player is exceptionally weak. If the Outlander wins, he will insult the Players concept of honor before finishing the Player and asking for a towel from his Percival. Rewards If the Player wins both the fight and the debate, the Outlander will offer him one of five rewards. The weapon is arguably the best choice if you can spare the experience points to upgrade it. # Mirabelle: A powerful weapon dealing immense amounts of damage, but consumes a lot of focus. # Fitness For The Upright Gentleman: Provides +3 to Body # Douchess Of Ulmsbottom's Rules of Engagement: Provides +3 to Mind # Manual Of Trepanation: Provides +3 to Spirit # A Gem: The Silver Tongue gives +6 to Charm, Intimidation, and Intuition. Can be sold to Zin Bu for 1000 silver, or 2000 from any other shop. The Minister Of Culture will also rewards the Player with 750 silver coins and 1000 XP for winning both the debate and the fight. Passing a skill check will increase this to 1250 silver and 1060 XP. If the Player loses the debate but wins the fight, he will not be given a reward from the Outlander, although the Outlander will leave the Scholars Garden. The Minister Of Culture will reward the Player, but only with 100 silver.It will also be impossible to pass the skill check to receive additional silver. Category:Quests Category:Subquests